bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Mark Meltzer Writings: Days 121-130
Letter to Dash Carmady ::::: Mark G. Meltzer :::::P.O. Box 4668 # 32890 ::::: New York, N.Y. 10163 D.H. Carmady Auger Detection New York, N.Y. Dash: Just a line to let you know how much I appreciated your help (reluctant though it was)... The snaps you took of the floor in Lutwidge's lab circa 1958 have taken me leaps and bounds forward in my "Journey." By the time I found the lab, it was a shambles - even the white tiles looked pitch black under layers of dust, muck and clutter... never guessed I was literally STANDING on the code. (And your surmises about the pattern were 100% correct - my associate Phil is a grandmaster and helped me crack it.) Not much point staying in N.Y. anymore. The trail of this mystery points to the oceans, so that's where I'm headed. Cash is low (assets frozen by my wife's lawyer) - so I sold the old sedan, unloaded some col- lectibles and cut a deal with the Capt. of a cargo freighter heading out of Baltimore next week. Couldn't offer him much, but he's "sympathetic to the cause". Unfortunately, the route won't be a straight line - but I suspect it will give me the time and opportunity to crack a few of the other riddles that Lutwidge left behind. Which leads me to the real reason I'm writing... ::::::::::::::Pg. 2 I feel responsible for Celeste Roget's recent disappearance. I hope you are correct and she simply overreacted—running & hiding the second the 'Red Pawn' reared his ugly head again. Can't say I blame her... having had some small taste of the Hell she went through when she was searching for her father. Just like Celeste, I was led on what may or may not have been a wild goose chase concocted by Orrin Lutwidge and his "Red Pawn." Just like Celeste... I have begun to believe the impossible. And just like Celeste... I have discovered the worst thing is NOT KNOWING - being unable to separate the truth from illusion, fact from fiction. She complained about hang-up calls & anonymous threats. I received similar communications... and I have to believe it's Lynch who was harassing us. Apparently my researches started him back on his old "tricks." It's my fault - therefore, my responsibility. It will take me a while to reach Europe - but I will have a week or so in dock. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help you find her while I'm there. I suspect I'm not your favorite person in the world these days. But please stay in touch... ship doesn't set sail for a few days and Phil Isidore is teaching me how to use my shortwave for internat'l transmissions. :::::::::::Sincerely, ::::::::::Mark Meltzer :::::::::::Mark Meltzer Letter to Amanda ::::: Mark G. Meltzer :::::P.O. Box 4668 # 32890 ::::: New York, N.Y. 10163 Amanda K. Meltzer New York, NY Dear Amanda: I wanted to thank you for forwarding me Cindy's codebook. I was hoping maybe it meant you hadn't given up on me - or our baby girl. Based on my last conversation with your lawyer, I'm guessing that's not the case. (He says you were "livid" about me missing the court date... sorry I was busy TRYING TO FIND OUR DAUGHTER.) By the time you read this, you will have realized I've left the country. Your attorney seems to think I'm running away from my problems. He's got it exactly backwards. Amanda, I have stumbled across evidence that our daughter has been taken somewhere out to sea. With the last of my OUR cash (the assets your lawyer hasn't frozen!) - I've bought passage on a cargo freighter. A decommissioned rustbucket, frankly, all I could afford. With a captain bold enough or crazy enough to swear he'd get me to my destination. (Though, unfortunately, we're going the long way.) Amanda, understand for once: I don't have a choice. I HAVE to chase this to its end. With luck - I will see you soon enough - with our daughter by my side. Ship leaves this A.M. Whatever you do - please don't try to stop me. ::::::::::With love (still), :::::::::::Mark Note about the Knight's Tour 11/12/09 Knights Journey = Knights Tour ::::(of course) :Feigned Obsession ??? If so.... He's faking it at BOOK-LENGTH !!! Note about ADFGX Code ADFGX style code!!! Hiding in plain site – in his codebook. ::(100,000 copies in print??) Disguised as word search puzzle… 7 keys = "Sevenfold Lock???" Once again: Lutwidge – ::Madman or Genius? :::Possibly: A little of both…!!! See also *Mark Meltzer *There's Something in the Sea Category:Mark Meltzer Writings Category:Pages with written transcripts